The Loud House: Nightlife of Carnage
by Dank Man 3.14
Summary: *Working progress *
1. Prologue

**This story is not canon.**

 **All chatacters and content belongs**

 **to the creator, Chris Savino and property of Nickelodeon.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Prologue...**

In the year 2016, Royal Woods is at a peaceful slumber. The night sky is clear as ever covering with thousands of stars and a crescent moon that outshine the brightest.

However, nights like these aren't for sleeping...at least not for this family. The loud family to be exact. They're the crime fighting crusaders, and swore to protect the innocents and preserve peace.

Funny thing though, their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., don't realize that their kids are super heroes of the night and to be fair it's for the best... they (Rita and Lynn Sr.) have enough things to worry about... financially speaking.

Almost every night, the Full House Gang (The loud Siblings) battle the same baddies over and over and most notably the Card Countess. She's seductive and quite brilliant to be an average bad guy, but she made it. to the big league. She has many connections of the underground world of scum and villainy across Michigan. The Countess even hire a big mafia family known as the Gambinos to help her succeed as a villain. They take control of the city of Royal Woods.

Sadly, all that power has lead to her own death as she was taking advantage of the mafia's bloody reputation and cold hard cash. It's the only thing that keeps her high and mighty with an Iron fist... but that chapter ended long ago.

This is the story about the FHG...witnessing an event that is far more problematic, brutal and even life threatening. What they're about to encounter are two things: A villain, who's on the run to locate an ancient artifact that hold such secrets to manipulate the world, and a hero, who vow to stop him from enduring world conquest. He ( the Protagonist) swore to protect the living from harms way, even if it means to save a flower from deterioration. Both coming from Windopolis, Illinois... they're battle had only just begun.

 **March 10, 2017** *

One year later...

 **A/N: I hope you like this little prologue right here. Anyways, leave some criticism if you like. I'll be posting more chapters at least once a week. Also one other thing, watch out for references as you might even recognize them not just TLH, but from any media.**

 **See you next week, and look out for updates on the week days.**


	2. Chapter 1-Just My Luck

**Chapter 1: Just my Luck**

It's 6:13 in the morning. The sun is barely visible upon the horizon. Everyone is asleep in their cozy beds. The house is filled with the sound of silence...silence is one of the rarest of things that the Louds have ever even experience upon themselves. Unfortunately, the saying goes, "All good things must come to an end" as a dozen of alarm clocks buzzing and beeping across the house.

Soon the alarms are replace by a collection of groans.

(Groans)

 **Lincoln's Room** *

Lincoln: OOHH BBOOYYY...(Lincoln yawning) ...(whispering) it's been one of those days...

Lincoln got out of bed to stretch from head to toe. The rays of the sun was bleeding out through the curtain of a small window. Hitting his eye with such light from the sun causes him to be a bit blind as his pair of eyes was barely processing to open.

Lincoln: Sometimes...(yawning), I wish I could have a normal life just like any other kid. However, i'm not going get that kind of wish anytime soon...especially when you are an crime fighting hero. I mean doing good is great, but there are times that I wish I could get a day off from...or to the very least get better sleep.

Lincoln opens the door to an empty hallway. Nothing on the floors of any kind of "death traps" (toys or stuff.) that be left behind by his younger sisters. Across from his room was the bathroom. To his surprise, no one was using it or better yet, any form of line.

Lincoln: Well I'll be... (muttering) I guess this must be my lucky day.

And it has as he tip-toed his way towards the bathroom without having to make such ruckus. He finally reaches to his destination with ease. Closing and locking the door behind him, he continues to go on doing his routine.

Soon, he return to his room to change in to his standard clothes. It won't be long until his sisters will come out of their rooms.

With a small window of "me" time, Lincoln grab his phone and starts to go through his messages.

Lincoln: No new messages. (Sigh of relief) Super. (Sitting down on his bed) Now this is really my lucky day...I shouldn't get my hopes high though. Anything could happen at any given time.

He then put his phone to his right pocket for just in case if anything does ever happen. Lincoln then heard a whole lot of chatter coming from the other side of his door. Alerting him that his sisters are in motion...with crankyness. His peace is now faded to oblivion by the sounds of chaos. His lovable yet chaotic sisters.

Lincoln: (Sighing) Today is Friday...and I still ain't got no energy.

Soon Lincoln left his room and pursue his way down to the kitchen where the older siblings are getting ready to eat breakfast.

 **Dining Room ***

Lori: Luna, will you please stop being so reckless for once in your life?!

Luna: WWWEEEELLLLL SSOORRRYYY LLUUUUVVVV?! (Giving lori the L shape on her forehead to her) at least i'm mixing it up with my routine. How about you, huh?!

Lori: Well you are looking Kinda dumb with your finger and your thumb...especially with the shape of an L on your forehead!!

Luna: Oh yeah?!?! (British accent) Think fast, mate!!!

Luna purposely fling a good size of Strawberry Jam to Lori's face on the right side. Lori was caught off guard when that happen. She hears the Rocker's laughter from across the the dining table.

Lori was soon furious by Luna's dirty tactic and began to go to her side and start to reach towards her neck. That is, until Luan just step in to defend her bunk buddy... oh and along with her comedic partner, Mr. coconuts. Luna was sweating bullets like crazy when her eldest sister is so close to "Killing her."

Luan: Hold it, Hold it, HHHOOOOLLLDDDD IITTT!!!!!!

Lori: (Pointing to Luan with a furious tone.) Get out of my face, clown!!!

Mr. Coconuts: Which one? ( Luan Chuckles then laughs uncontrollably.)

Luan: Burn!!!

Lori has finally hit her breaking point. Her temper grew more as her blood was boiling with steam coming out of her head. She had her days when anger gets to her, but this is something else and quite rare.

Lori: That's it...now you ask for it!

Luan step back when she finally met an angry Lori.

Luan: (Smiling and chuckled nervously) Can we talk about this...?

Lori: (Shoot cold dagger eyes towards her) Too Late! ( Battle Cry)

The chase has begun when a trail of white clouds formed. Luna then sigh with such relief, not having to worry about her eldest's wrath. Lori soon stuck her head out to the dining room notifying Luna.

Lori: I'm not done with you yet, Luna! You will pay for this! (Pointing to her jam covered face on the right and then left to go after Luan.)

Luna: Dang it...(slumps her head down towards the table. Making a "thud" noise.)

 **To be continued...Ch. 2, Windopolis?**

 **A/N: Well here's the first chapter for today. More will be coming soon next week or even sooner.**


	3. Chapter 2-Windopolis?

**Chapter 2-Windopolis?**

It's 7 am, and everyone is getting ready to leave to school. The siblings have their final day of school before having a weekend off...or so they thought.

Lori was the first one standing in front of the living room door. Waiting impatiently as she starts to tap her foot and looking at her phone for at least several times.

Lori: (Shouting) COME ON ALREADY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

Out of nowhere, Lynn shout out to her (Lori) response.

Lynn: HOLD YOUR PANTIES! GEEZ!

About a minute later, every sibling from youngest to oldest began to descend their way to the living room. The Louds are all in a tired state as some are yawning and the some are trying to fight back the urge of shutting their eyes.

Lori dug through her purse in search for her whistle. Once she found her of what she was looking for, she starts putting it into good use.

(Loud whistle)

This cause everybody to look up at Lori, and start to form in a line, ranging in from shortest to tallest. Whenever they hear a whistle coming from Lori, they know its time for a Role call.

Lori: AAAAATTTTEEEENNNTTTIIIOOONNNNNN! (Pacing) Alright troops. It's time for the usual. (Stop right next to Lisa) State your name when called!

Unison: (Standing straight) YES, MAM!

Lori: Lily!

Lily: Poo!

Lori: Lisa!

Lisa: Present.

Lori: Lola!

Lola: (spraying a huge amount of perfume) Right Here!

Lori: Lana!

Lana: ( A loud Burp)

Lori: Lucy!

Lucy: Sssiigghhh...

Lori: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Here!

Lori: Lynn!

Lynn: whatever...

Lori then stops right in front of Luan and Luna. The eldest and the duo soon give each other a stare off, due to what happen in the morning at breakfast... more towards Luna. Especially what happen with the jam incident.

Lori: (Stare down at Luan's eyes) ...Luan...

Luan: (Staring down towards the floor) ...Here.

Lori: ( Walking towards Luna, close to her face.) (Hissing) Luna...

Luna ( Staring at Lori with no interest) Sup...

Luna made a poker expression when Lori called her name, but in reality she was scared as hell. She did a good job not showing her emotion of fear.

And Finally, Lori began to call upon her last sister, Leni.

Lori: Leni!

Leni: ( having high energy) Like, right here!

After role call, everyone soon began to leave the house to start the day of school... a normal, boring part of one's childhood that teaches such subjects that have really little to no purpose to apply to the real world. (Don't take it by Heart.)

 **Vanzilla, On the road** *

45 mins. later, the louds are returning back home from school since it's closed today...don't ask.

They all just stare at the open road saying nothing. Lori just started to inhale from her nose and exhale from her mouth. Sighing with such exhaustion.

Lori: Why don't we listen to the radio...

She turns on the radio to listen to some tune, in order to close the gap of the awkward silence...but instead the morning news is on at this time.

News: ...And in other news, Windopolis is at a hot streak of violence as the Big emerald, the famous attraction of the city, is marked with the blood of a mangled, female victim. Authorities says that the victim is a 27 yr old, Elsie Johnson, the one who is missing weeks ago. She was last scene at 9pm on the 2nd week of April.

Lori and the louds all soon have their ears perked up hearing more of the tragic and gruesome events.

News: Not only that, the body of an unknown male was discovered today at the Cyan Pier. The body parts was scattered across the waters of the pier. Now the crazy thing about the two...both victims have deep cuts located at the chest area! Authorities described it as "a carved grinned with a monical and two letters, A.O." Sounds disturbing if you think about it. (Dramatic Music) Coming up, A viral video raising such popularity from social media ! Next, we go to the kitchen with our good friend, Guy Fire, to learn his secret recipe of his delicious, Pork belly Burger! But first-

Lori turns off the radio as fast as possible hoping that no one hasn't heard any of it...more on the youngsters. Luna was the first to break the ice.

Luna: Windopolis? This is the hundredth time I here that name...man. I sure hope everything's alright over there.

Luan: Yeah, me too. I mean, I can make cruel jokes on the situation, but this is something that I shouldn't be joking. I'm surprised that this senseless violence all started from the spring festival... that is quite a massacre.

Lucy: It's more like genocide too me. (Sigh) All that blood... wasted on something stupid instead of something more useful.

They all turn to look at Lucy with puzzle looks, but soon shrugged it off. Come on this is Lucy... she's just dark at most time.

Luna: Out of all days...Why the Spring Festival?!

Lori: who knows, Luna, who knows...

Whoever this person is, he is a sick being. (Shutting her eyes when chills crawled up to her spine then shivers.)

Just thinking about it gives me the creeps.

Lincoln, who is sitting in the front right, patted Lori's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Lori looked at lincoln for a brief moment and smiled softly. She whisper a Thank you to him.

Leni: Maybe we should like go over there and help them out. It's the least thing we could do to help the innocents at Windopolis.

Lincoln: We love to Leni, but we can't...(Sighing heavily)...we have are own problems right now. (Staring at the window on his right) Royal woods is still at a dire situation under the hands of the Gambinos...ever since the death of the Countess...

A big collection of sighs soon filled the the vehicle with tiredness and dread. Not wanting to think about THAT day.

Leni: Oh yeah, your right... (looking down with sadness then sprang up) Like, the cops should help them, right? Right!?

Lynn: (Crossing her arms) Hhhhmmmm! Don't count on it! All they ever do is just eat donuts, sit around all day, and abusing their power. I mean, come on. They don't even lift a finger! And on top of that...(keeping her cool) they could just made things worse.

Lori: She's right, Leni. The authority are nothing more than roaches...or rats.

Everyone all agreed to Lori's statement. Giving "yes" nods and few words like "she's right" or "True, true."

Luan: Don't you mean pigs? (Making pig noises; Squealing and Oinking)

The whole Louds all laugh at Luan's interpretation of the cops. They all Laugh so hard, you can imagine the sounds of wheezing and clutching their stomachs.

After recovering from their laughter, Lincoln began to speak.

Lincoln: I hope help is on the way, and maybe there is someone out there protecting the city... just like us.

(The vanzilla reaching towards home)

 **To be continued...Ch. 2-** **The adolecent**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter done by me. Remember the story is just fiction, and not making fun of the authority or any kind. Just giving the story more depth...I think that's the right word for it. Chapter 2 will be focusing on my OC or OCs and the city that I named it... Can you guess what city I'm referring too? LoL! I hope you enjoy it and I'll be seeing you next time!**

 **Note: Mother's Day is right around the corner fellas!!! I need to use this time to work on a gift to surprise my mom. So a Mother's day Chapter is a No No. Other than that, have an awesome day,folks!!!**


	4. Chapter 3-The Adolescent

**Chapter 3-The Adolescent**

Windopolis...the city of diverse. People around the globe, both young and old, visitors and citizens, all loved the city with such attractions that will make you fall in love. The buildings are close to the Sweet Lakes and many beaches are scattered on the shores of the Lake. People can say that it's a concrete jungle, but that's not the case. The buildings, in different sizes and unique shapes, made with glass and blue steel.

Every now and then, the city gets a bit of a colorful situation as different set of multi-colored paint blotches appeared at random places at random times. It's no secret to be honest, especially when these type of paint splatters appeared from buildings to monuments to even on the ground floor. No one knows for: sure who or what made the mess.

It was a Sunday afternoon and the spring breeze was starting to feel quite pleasant. At times like these, people tend to be relaxing. Having nothing to worry about any situation that could be life threatening... if only it were that simple, but due to the massacre of the Spring Festival the citizens are in fear. Again, nobody knows who done it and why. At random, violence can and will appear at any given moment, whether it's arson, bank heist or just down right murder out in the open...someone was out there trying to cause chaos...and it's working.

As the "Winders" (Citizens of the city) are going on their own business at best as the could, a 19 yr. old boy was sitting on the edge of the building, looking at the horizon of the beautiful city with its charming lake. Contemplating on the view of the skies with such white puffy clouds, he didn't seem to be in such of a hurry. Taking in the day as it was his last. Or was he?

Joseph Aguilar was the name. He's a chill kid with such creativity and tons of energy, but wasn't very fond of showing it to anyone... he's a shy type. His social skills is not the best, but he tries to make small talk from time to time. Standing at 5'3, he is short and a bit overweight, but he can still walk just like an other being with ease.

Standing on top of the roof, Joseph was waiting for something...or someone.

Joseph: (pulling his phone to look at the time) oooohhhhhkkkkaaayyyy...It's 2:30, and I'm here to foil this jackass's plan. (Tapping his foot.) He should be here right now! It better not be one of my little brother's pranks...

As Joseph cross his arms with little to no patience, a tall, lanky person appears with a flying mobile that shape like a diamond. He hover close to the edge of the roof looking at Joseph with full eye contact.

?????: HA HA HA HA HHHAAAA!!! Well, if it isn't Joey!

Joseph mutter "Thank god," under his breath as he was starting to get tired of waiting. He soon goes into his character as being cocky.

Joseph: Oohh hey look! It's a giant talking stick!

?????: Silence! I'm Doctor Alloy! The most cunning scientific genius... in the world!

Joseph: (Yawning and stretching.) Wow. Great name. (Muttering.) Is that the best he can come up with?

Alloy: Silence you fool! Don't interrupt my introduction!

Joseph: Whatever you say, Egghead! You know you lost me by your name ...Altoids, was it? I mean it is YOUR name, right?

Alloy: It's Alloy you idiot!!! Aaallll-lllloooyyyy! Don't you ever mock me by that name...or else!!!

Joseph: Or else what you big loser?!?!

Alloy: I'll be more than happy to wipe your smug face out by force...the hard way!

Joseph: oh okay, Byoutiful...

The two began to engage in combat. Joseph jump right front of the flying vehicle and punch the control panel as hard as he could to take the doctor out. The vehicle then goes haywire as the control panel was forming cracks and fumes. The volts burst out of the glider as small crackling sounds can be heard.

The doctor barely got his vehicle in control, but he wasn't to happy about the damage of his mobile.

Alloy: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Joseph: There's plenty more where THAT came from!

Alloy: (Growling in angry.) ALRIGHT, now you ASK FOR IT!

The doctor press one of his button from his broken yet barely functional control panel only to unleash his heat seeking missiles to destroy Joseph.

Joseph soon learn that the doctor wasn't messing around anymore. He means business.

Joseph: Aaaahhhhhh crap.

Joseph started to run as fast as possible to escape. Doing a bit of parkour as much as he can, a trail of missiles hit contact on the surface of the roof. One by one, each of them were getting closer and closer towards Joseph. Once he reach to the opposite end of the roof, he stop himself only to found that he reach his his limit. A big gap between the two buildings, was the streets filled the fast pacing cars in every direction. He knew he couldn't make that jump. Debating on his next move, he look back and saw several more missiles heading towards him. He looks down the street, seeing no other alternative... he has no other choice, but to take a leap of faith.

Joseph: (Muttering.) I'm going to regret this...

He took a deep breath and screams to the top of lungs... LLLEEERRROOOYYYYYYY JJJEEENNNNKKKKKEEEENNNNSSS!! Falling down he goes as the missiles continues to follow him.

The doctor soon goes after Joseph to witness his death. Making sure that his calculations are correct, he would finally have Joseph gone for good and continue on with his plans of creating an empire without any interruptions or setbacks.

Joseph continues to plummet down closer and closer to his death, praying for his dear life...until he forgots one thing. He summons a unique weapon out of thin air, making one full swing out on the open, creating a torn portal made out of colors of paint. The missile are neck an neck on their prime target, but once he enter the portal and disappears, the missiles soon collide each other and explode with thousand of metal debris scattering around.

Alloy was pleased when he hears the big KABOOM!!!

Alloy: I can't believe it...I DID IT! (Celebrating.) YYYEESSSSS! FINALLY! I GRID OF THAT ADOLESCENT FOOL! OH BOY! (Shivering with joy.) It makes me tingle all over...YEESSS!!! Score one for the boys back home, ME!

He then uploads a holographic map from his panel, looking through it, he begins to plan his next objective.

Alloy: Step one complete...now it's time for step two...

Looking at the map, a flashing icon appear with the words: TIME STONE LOCATED. LOCATION: ROYAL WOODS.

 **Royal Woods, Michigan** *

A portal finally open itself at a new location. Joseph jumps out of the portal and hit the ground, only to lose balance and fell on to hard concrete ground. He was in pain, but shrug it off as if it was nothing at all.

Joseph: Where am I? (Looking at around the area.)

As he kept looking around, he sees open roads and small wooded areas. It didn't take long till a sign caught his a attention.

Joseph: Welcome to...Royal Woods!!! Crap! I must have landed in Michigan! (Sighing) I should probably go back to my hometown...I can't deal with this stress any longer...

As Joseph was about to summon his weapon, he remembers something.

Joseph: Wait a minute... my cousins live here! I wonder if they're still around? Maybe a quick visit shouldn't hurt, I mean after all a lit little time off of this super hero business or whatever should give me some time to relax.

Joseph soon began to take a small detour to Royal Woods to greet his cousins, while the day is barely coming close to an end.

 **To be continued-Ch. 4: The first encounter, Part 1.**


End file.
